


We Will Always Swim Together

by Sakana_shoujo



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changing POV, Free! Starting Days, High Speed!, M/M, Post Free! Eternal Summer, super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana_shoujo/pseuds/Sakana_shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic based on the events of High Speed! Free! Starting Days and a bit of post Free! Eternal Summer. First chapter is a prologue with the remaining chapters told from Haru's and Makoto's pov respectively. My first fic so comments/feedback appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Always Swim Together

"Haru-chan, let's swim together!" 

In the bright summer sun against a backdrop of growing cumulus clouds, a small brunette boy waved to his best friend and smiled, spring green eyes sparkling in the light. Smiling back, a young boy with raven hair and ocean blue eyes joined his friend. Wearing their Iwatobi Swim Club suits, they plunged into the calm, glassy waters of the river. They swam among the trout and through the river vegetation, cool water sharply contrasting with the summer heat at the surface. Looking back, the blue eyed boy smiled at his friend who returned the gaze with an equally large smile and laugh. 

After a while and short of breath, the boys surfaced and floated on their backs, gazing at the summer sky. Innocent and carefree, they knew little of the challenges the future would hold; the pains that growing up would bring. All they knew floating side by side on that hot summer day is that they loved swimming and being together.


End file.
